Sorry
by MadluvDanny
Summary: You Know what they say....opossites attract!


**_Sorry :_**

Letting go is the hardest thing. It hurts so much and feels like a life time to get over.

" I'm going to the movies mom , I'll see you later." I was mama's little girl. I did everything she asked. A Straight A student. Until I met... Jeff. " Took you long enough to get out." Amy said sarcastically. Amy and me had been friends since we were young girlz. We grew up together. " I was saying bye to my mom." I said calmly. When we got to the movies that night that had been my first and not last encounter with Jeff. " Promise not to get mad but I invited a couple of my friends." Said Amy. She was so slick though cuz she didn't tell me who she invited. I wouldn't have known anyway. "There they are now." My face had went from happy and cherry to pale and shocked. " Hi, I'm Adam." Hi, I'm Matt." I shook both their hands shyly and quickly. There he was standing behind Matt and Adam, looking lonely but oh so sexy. "Hey, I'm Jeff." He gave me a smile that made me wanna melt in his arms and made my heart beat a bit faster. "Hi, I'm Trish." He shook my hand slowly and softly. " So what movie are we gonna see ?" Matt had ruined my little movie moment. "I can't stay Matt, I just dropped by to say hi and then head out" Adam said. He then kissed Amy on the cheek and said his good-byes and left. " So there's four of us so let's take a vote and we'll see how it goes." Replied Amy. As it turned out Matt and Amy went to see Oceans twelve and Jeff and me went to see Honey. " So we split up and when our movies finish we'll meet up in the game section." "Fair enough?" Amy questioned. " Fair enough we replied."

Me and Jeff's movie finished one hour early so we had a lot of time to kill. " How old are you?" " Sixteen." I replied. "How old are you?" " Seventeen." " So you graduate next year?" I was a bit shocked. "Yeah." " You got a boyfriend?" I glanced up and our eyes met. " No" His eyes gleamed wit joy. " You got a girlfriend?" " ... No." His voice was unsure but at the time I didn't notice. " How long have you known Amy?" "All my life." As I answered a hair from behind my ear feel into my face and Jeff's soft hand brushed away . I looked up and our eyes met again , I wanted to kiss him but I held back. "Your beautiful." Jeff's soft voice had drawn me in. "Oceans Twelve was great guyz." Again my perfect moment had gotten ruined by Matt. " Trish I'm beat could we head home now?" " Yeah , Sure" Matt gave Amy a kiss goodbye ( on the cheek ), and Jeff gave me a kiss ( on the cheek) and a hug goodbye. " The night went well." I had thought as I slowly feel asleep. " So how was your night last night?" Amy questioned. " It was good and pretty fun." " Hey Trish." I had turned to see Jeff standing behind me. " Hey Jeff , what's up ?" " Nothing much just hangin around." "Everyone get to their homerooms class will begin in a few minutes." The loudspeaker went off and my moment got ruined once again.

"I'll see you around then I guess." Jeff had sounded a bit down. " Most definitely." His face then lit up and he gave me that great sexy smile. Only this time I smiled right back. As I walked to cafeteria all's I could think about was that smile. I couldn't concentrate the whole day. "Trish wait up where are you going?" " To lunch , why ?" "No , don't go to lunch I wanna show you something." I was tempted to go he was so cute and he wanted me! " I guess... Sure ." I tried not to sound as excited I was . He then grabbed my hand and walked me to a place I'll never forget. " Open your eyes." As I opened my eyes and looked it was a abandoned dance studio with a small picnic on the middle of the stage. "It's beautiful." " I thought you'd like it." I had realized right at that moment that even though we were there we were still holding hands. He then lead me to the stage. " I can't believe you did this!" " So you really do like it?" " Yeah , no ones ever done something like this for me." At that moment I had almost wanted to cry. That's when it happened , he stepped in front of me and lifted up my chin and passionately kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but I kissed him , the way he kissed me . That night my mom knew something was up cuz I was to happy for my own good. " What happened to you today , huh?" " Nothing, why?" I couldn't keep from smiling. " Okay but I know my daughter so I'll find out sooner or later." Mom said with a laugh as she left the house. I was alone as usual. I had glanced at the door as I heard a light knock. As I opened it , it turned out to only be Amy. " Hey what are you doing here?" I asked. " Wanted to know where you went today that you missed sixth period." " If you promise not to tell..." " I won't" Amy said as she quietly closed the door as if someone could hear us. " I was wit Jeff." " YOU WERE!" Amy was shocked. " Yeah we were hangin out." " Was it fun.... We should call him!" Amy was so excited. " I'd rather we not." Knock-Knock. Amy and me slowly turned to the door. " I'll get it." As I went to get it I was terrified. " Hey Trish." It was Jeff. "Hey Jeff, what... um... whatcha doing here?" " I wanted to see you." He said as he closed the door. He turned to me and smiled. Just then the front door opened. It was my mom! " WHAT... WHO...TRISH!!!!!!" I knew at that moment there was gonna be major trouble. " Yes mama." " GET DOWN HERE NOW!" As I raced down stairs every thing had felt like slow motion. " Yes mama." " Who was that boy and why was he here?? Tell me now because I'm dying to know!" Amy sat on the couch just crakin up. " His name is Jeff and he's a friend of..." " MINE!!!" Amy jumped to her feet and shouted. " Yours??" My mom was confused. " Yup Amy's friend, see ya later mom!" I yelled as I shut the door. I had left my mom standing in the living room confused. I had never done that before and it had felt pretty cool. "Let's go before she calls you and tells you to get back there." " Good idea." I giggled as we left. This was just the beginning. I only got worse and worse. You'll see...You'll see.


End file.
